


Churches Close Distances

by decadentbynature



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: But also the porn, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, So fluff and porn, all of the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: Duty has kept them separated for months so when Dimitri and Byleth finally get a night they can spend together, they spend their time wisely
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	Churches Close Distances

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)  
> This is for ReduxRedo

The room smelled so strongly of his beloved that he could stop himself from falling face first onto his bed and inhaling deeply. Despite having been exhausted to the point of collapsing just moments before, the moment he stepped into Byleth’s room, the moment his scent filled his lungs, he felt rejuvenated, reignited – like someone had come along and poured fuel on the simmering fire, bringing it roaring back to life. Rolling over onto his back, Dimitri brushed a hand through his hair. How long had it been since he last saw his beloved? Three weeks? A month? Too long was the answer. Dimitri sighed softly, quietly peeling off his gloves and tossing them to the ground without a second thought. While he was indescribably grateful for the opportunity to rebuild not only his homeland but Fodlan as well, this march towards a better future stole away so much of his time. It was no different on Byleth’s side of things – being the new head of the church, working away everyday to undo the damage, the stigma of heavy reliance on Crests; to make the Church of Seiros into something kinder, better…it was no easy task. 

Didn’t help that they were required to be hundreds of miles apart from each other. It wasn’t like he could pop over to spend the night with Byleth. No, arranging a visit with him was like negotiating with a roomful of children. Something always came up, there was usually someone screaming for attention, food was being slung all about the room – in other words, trying to get together with Byleth was a mess. Usually, all they could afford was a quick moment stolen after a strategy meeting. Tucked into the safest corner, pushing Byleth against the wall, close to sobbing in relief at finally being able to feel his lips, his hands, his warmth – they’d take whatever they could before their respective advisors regretfully but firmly pulled them back to their duties. Those moments…it was never enough. He was always left aching for more and knew Byleth felt the same. As their hands slipped apart, the tips of Byleth’s fingers grazing over his palm, sending brilliant tingles rushing up his arm, he always looked up at him with a look that said so plainly ‘more, just a little more, don’t take him away from me yet’. 

It always broke his heart to have to step away. Fighting against the urge to grab hold of that hand, to yank him in close once more always left him feeling exhausted. He kept telling himself that they were building towards a future where they wouldn’t have to be separated like this. They both just had to keep going to reach that pinnacle of nirvana. It wouldn’t be easy, but it would be worth it in the end. Not that the thought brought him a significant amount of comfort. Thinking about the years they had remaining before they reached that point was…painful so he did his best not to think about it. Thankfully, there was usually too much on his mind to allow him to linger too long on how much he missed his beloved. It was only at night that those thoughts came creeping in and he had to physically restrain himself from hopping on whatever horse looked strong enough and riding throughout the night to reach his beloved’s side by morning. 

Tonight, though, was one such night that he would not be plagued by those desperately wanting thoughts. For the first time in what felt like forever, they had managed to snag a night alone together. He would finally be able to sleep by his beloved’s side! Holding him close in his arms throughout the entire night! Of course, that would come after…more intimate activities. A spark of heat ignited in the base of his belly. His cock twitched excitedly in the confines of his trousers. Clearing his throat, Dimitri quickly sat up, giving his head a slight shake. A soft laugh slipped from his lips. That wouldn’t do. He shouldn’t be getting riled up when Byleth wasn’t even here yet. Getting to his feet, meaning to walk off his gnawing arousal, Dimitri took one step then stopped, his ears perking up. From the other side of the closed door were three voices. Seteth’s familiar rumble, a voice he didn’t recognize and…Byleth’s! His heart did a wild leap up into his throat. A massive smile spread across his face. 

It took a considerable amount of self-control to not throw himself into the hallway. Outside those doors, they were still expected to act in relation to their assigned duties: King, and Archbishop. He wasn’t sure he would be able to hold himself back. He gripped hard onto the bedframe, only distantly aware of the sound of the wood creaking under the pressure. The door swung open, revealing a pale, irritated Byleth. Behind him was someone he didn’t recognize – his uniform indicated he was most likely a Bishop, and Seteth, who was wearing a sterner than usual expression. All of the annoyance marring Byleth’s features melted away the moment their eyes met. Smiling widely, he cried out joyfully as he rushed across the room to throw himself into Dimitri’s arms, “Dima!”

Laughing, a brilliant blossom of love and relief blooming in the center of his chest, Dimitri easily caught Byleth, spinning him around a couple times before carefully squeezing him close (making sure that he didn’t apply too much pressure – last thing he wanted was to have to rush Byleth to Mercedes so she could heal a couple broken ribs). His familiar, longed for warmth bled through his clothing, chasing away a cold that he hadn’t realized had been clinging to him. Burying his face into Byleth’s silky hair, he drew in a deep breath, pulling in his comforting scent. An immense wave of peace washed over him. There was something so much more profound about holding his beloved in his arms, breathing in his scent, feeling his weight, his warmth – every time he was allowed this, he was certain that he would never be able to let go again. Settling Byleth back down onto the floor, strategically positioning them so his back was to Seteth and the other man, Dimitri threaded his fingers through Byleth’s hair and leaned down to press a quick kiss to his soft, plush lips. A wild thrill of heat and excitement bolted down to his crotch when Byleth pushed back up into him, his calloused palms brushing over Dimitri’s cheeks. 

“Hello, my beloved.” He murmured, rubbing their foreheads together, “Are you well?”

“All the better,” Byleth lightly tapped Dimitri’s chest with the curve of his knuckles, the corners of his lips curled up into a mischievous smile, a brilliant gleam of happiness glowing in his bright eyes, “now that you’re here.”

Chuckling, a pleasant heat tingling the tips of his ears, Dimitri felt like his face might crack from him smiling so widely. Whenever Byleth said something like that, he always felt like he’d been transported back to his school days, only as a giddier, lighter, more carefree version of himself. He wondered…if he were to go back in time and tell his younger self – then so heavily chained with the desire for revenge and closure that he could barely keep his head above water – that this was the kind of happiness waiting for him. That after years of misery, of clawing at the dark, looking for the tiniest scrap of relief from the screaming voices that filled his head, even if that relief came from hurting, killing others, he would know a peace, a love so profound that it completely silenced the voices of the dead. 

“Well, well.” a rude voice spoke up from behind them, drawing Dimitri to glance over his shoulder. He’d completely forgotten about Seteth and the other one for a moment. The man he didn’t recognize was still standing by the doorway, hands on his hips, glaring at Dimitri like a child glares at their Father for taking away their Mother’s attention. He was squirrely looking with thin brown hair kept tidily tucked underneath his hat, “This is all very nice but we still have important matters to discuss, Archbishop.”

“Those matters,” Byleth replied, his expression even (with just the slightest hint of annoyance) but his tone was now ice cold, “can wait until morning.”

“Arch-“ Before the man could continue, Seteth, with an exasperated sigh, grabbed him by the arm and manhandled him, complaining and sputtering indignantly, out of the room. 

Glancing back at them, Seteth said in his usual calm, collected voice, “I will make sure that no one bothers you. If anyone does make the mistake of knocking on your door, feel free to run them through.” Seteth made to close the door then paused, shooting Byleth a stern, fatherly glare, “Do try to get some sleep tonight, Byleth. There will be much to do tomorrow.”

With that, he closed the door, leaving Dimitri to blush and Byleth to not react at all. Dimitri waited until he couldn’t hear that obnoxious little man anymore before turning to look down at Byleth. He meant to ask what that was all about but before he could say anything, he suddenly found himself being pushed down onto the bed. Grinning widely, a flush of red pouring into his handsome face, Byleth quickly shoved down his trousers, kicking them aside without a second glance, and climbed on top of him, swooping down to capture his mouth in a hungry kiss. Moaning low in his throat, Dimitri curled his arms tightly around Byleth, pulling him in even closer as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue through those plush, soft lips. An intensely pleasant, comforting taste greeted him. Inhaling sharply, Byleth’s tongue swiped over his, drawing it further into his mouth so he could suck gently on it. His cock throbbed in the confines of his trousers, pushing up excitedly against the uncomfortable restraint. Heat rushed across the surface of his skin, turning the moderate temperature in the room to a blazing inferno. He hardly noticed – all his attention was on Byleth. His beloved…finally, finally he was able to hold him in his arms once more!

Gasping sharply, Byleth abruptly pulled away from the kiss but gave Dimitri no time to protest. A thin, calloused hand slipped down to push between his thighs, lovingly squeezing his cock through his pants. Choking out a ragged moan, his hips bucked uncontrollably to grind hard against that warm palm. Smiling, his bright eyes blazing with heat, his chest heaving with each breath, Byleth expertly yanked open his pants without looking, allowing his aching cock to bounce free. Cool air slapped against his overheated skin, though it provided no relief. A loud moan rippled out of his throat when Byleth wrapped his slender, calloused fingers around his length and gave it a gentle pump. 

“I can’t wait anymore.” Byleth panted breathily, “And, judging from this,” he gave his cock another loving pump, “I don’t think you can either.”

“You…” Dimitri breathed, swallowing hard against the dryness in his heart. The urge to just grab hold of Byleth and throw him onto his back so he could bury his length inside of him was strong enough that it made his hands twitch, “would be right about that. I…I don’t think I can take any teasing right now, love.”

Byleth chuckled, a gorgeous sound that made Dimitri’s heart flutter. Smiling broadly himself, he rested his trembling hands on Byleth’s hips, watching hungrily as he yanked his underwear out of the way.. Drool filled his mouth at the sight of his slim, long cock. He reached out to return the favor but Byleth caught his wrist. 

“Love?” Dimitri asked, confused. 

“You’re not the only one who can’t take any teasing.” Byleth laughed breathlessly, “I don’t wanna cum from your hand. I wanna cum from,” the tips of his calloused fingers trailed up Dimitri’s cock, “this.”

Gulping hard, a hard tremble passing through his body, hardly able to believe that Byleth could say something like that with a straight face, Dimitri just mutely nodded. If he tried to speak right now, he was certain that all that would come out was an undignified squawk. Goddess, did Byleth realize how hard it was to control himself when he talked like that?! It was already difficult enough to hold himself back. When he got such blunt confirmation that Byleth was just as desperate for him, instructing his wily body to remain still was not the easiest thing. Struggling to control the pace of his breathing, Dimitri made himself only watch – his hands curled into fists to keep himself from touching – as Byleth unceremoniously tugged his underwear to the side. Shifting into a more stable position, he led the head of Dimitri’s cock to his twitching hole. An intense bolt of electric tingles raced up his spine. It took everything he had to not thrust up blindly to finally bury himself inside of that desired heat. 

“W-Wait!” Dimitri exclaimed, reaching out to catch Byleth’s hips. His body was shaking. His heart hammered wildly against the confines of his ribs. He wanted him so badly but proceeding like this would only spell Byleth getting hurt! “Beloved, wait. I know you’re eager, but we need to prepare you first!”

Snickering, Byleth straightened his back, coyly smiling down at him, “Already have that handled. Managed to slip away long enough to get myself ready for you.” 

Byleth wiggled his hips, grinding the tip of Dimitri’s cock against him. A tremble visibly shook his slender body. Dimitri couldn’t hold back a breathy moan. His cock throbbed, longing to be inside, to be surrounded by that intense heat. Gasping softly, his face flushed a gorgeous shade of red, eyes heavy lidded and burning with a shameless want, Byleth murmured, “I knew neither of us would be able to wait so I acted accordingly.”

Dimitri gawked up at him for a moment then slowly covered his face with his hand. This man…this gorgeous, beautiful man…did he not understand what he did to him?! Laughing softly, Byleth gently tugged his hand away from his face. His incredible, breathtaking smile filled up his vision as he leaned down to press a sweet kiss to his lips. Moaning happily, Dimitri clung to him, dragging him even closer, deepening the kiss so that he could taste even more of him. His hands roamed over his back, unable to stay in one place for long. He wanted to touch everywhere, to feel every inch of his heated skin! Thrusting his hands underneath Byleth’s shirt, he smoothed his calloused palms up and down his back, his fingertips following the valleys and ridges of long healed scars. This time, Dimitri broke away from the kiss but only to mouth down the line of Byleth’s throat, pausing to suck hard on the stretch of skin over his fluttering pulse. 

“I’ll-“ He gasped against Byleth’s throat, “I’ll try not to leave any marks.”

Byleth giggled, his fingers knotting into Dimitri’s long hair. Tugging his head back, he claimed his mouth again, taking his bottom lip between his teeth to nibble on it, “And why would you do that, Dimitri?”

“Huh?”

“Why won’t you leave any marks, Dimitri?” Byleth straightened back up, that sly, teasing smile appearing, “Do you not want people to know,” he ground against Dimitri’s cock, pulling a gasping moan from him, “who I belong to?”

His heart leapt with a wild shrill of adulation into his throat. Blinking rapidly, he watched, mute with love and desire, as Byleth caught hold of one of Dimitri’s hands, bringing it to his mouth so he could kiss the calloused palm, Warm breath brushed over his skin, sending a bolt of tingles racing down his arm. Panting shallowly, he smoothed the pad of his thumb over the curve of Byleth’s cheek. Nuzzling into his palm, Byleth glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, his teasing smile growing. The world was beginning to shrink. Before…he could smell the scent of the kitchen starting to cook dinner, he could hear the faintest din of the Monastery’s inhabits bustling about their daily lives…he could see the dark bags under Byleth’s eyes and worry that he wasn’t getting enough sleep but as he met those gorgeous, captivating eyes, all of it melted away. There was no sound except for Byleth breathing. There was no smell except for Byleth’s sweet, addictive scent. He could see nothing beyond the man in front of him. His entire world consisted of him and him only. He couldn’t feel the bed pressed to his back or the soft breeze blowing in from the open window. All there was was Byleth’s warmth, his weight, his hands, his lips, his breath – his being entirely filled up his consciousness, leaving room for nothing else. 

“I want them to know, Dima. I want them to see every single mark and know exactly what it means.” Dragging his tongue up the joint of his thumb, he breathed in a low, sultry voice, “So, what will you do, Dimitri?”

Ah…there went his self-control. What will be do? Mark every last inch of him, not leaving a single part of his beautiful body untouched and unmarked. Exhaling harshly, Dimitri abruptly sat up. Byleth, eyes widening in surprise, yelped a little as he was yanked around to be pushed down onto the bed. Panting heavily, a lazy smile spread across his burning hot face, Dimitri slipped between Byleth’s legs, using his larger mass to push them apart. His hands slipped underneath Byleth’s knees, spreading them further. Brows furrowed, his bright eyes blazing with that unrestrained, desperate want, Byleth stared unashamedly at Dimitri’s cock. His chest heaved with harsh, shallow breaths. Reaching down, Byleth cupped his hands around his plush, plump cheeks, spreading himself open in an obvious invitation. His gaze flickered up to peer at Dimitri’s face through long, thick lashes. Despite his earlier forwardness, there was now a subdued air about him, as though he was handing the reins over to Dimitri. 

“You’re playing with fire, beloved.” Dimitri rasped playfully, curling a hand around the base of his throbbing cock. He led it to Byleth’s twitching hole, a shudder passing through both of them when the delicate, sensitive skin kissed. True to Byleth’s word, he was sopping wet already and so tantalizingly soft. They had done this enough times that Dimitri could already tell that he didn’t need to do any preparing. Byleth was more than ready to take his cock. His other hand slipped underneath Byleth’s shirt, sliding up to gently fondle and squeeze his pecs, pulling a sweet moan from him. 

“Is that so?” Byleth replied slowly, dragging his tongue over his bottom lip, pushing his chest up into Dimitri’s hand, “Well, how about you go ahead and light this wick?”

Snorting, Dimitri shifted in even closer, pressing the head of his cock even more firmly to Byleth’s hole, “That was a terrible innuendo, love.”

“Listen,” Byleth said in a tone that was obviously supposed to be scolding but was ruined by the bubbling giggles and wide smile, “it’s really hard to think with you grinding against me like that.”

“Is that so?” Dimitri purred, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the corner of Byleth’s mouth, “Then, should I make it impossible to think at all?”

Curling his arms loosely around Dimitri’s broad back, Byleth firmly kissed him, “That sounded like it came from one of those bad romance novels that Annette is always reading.”

Dimitri laughed, “You’ve been reading a lot of those?”

Nipping at his lower lip, the pressure of his teeth pressing to the sensitive flesh sending a shiver racing down his spine, making his cock twitch excitedly, “Will you shut up and just put it in me already? I’m reaching my limit here.”

Yes, that same could be said for him. He could already tell that it was going to be extraordinarily difficult to stop himself from cumming as soon as he pushed into that welcoming heat. Thankfully, they had all night to indulge in one another so if that was a battle he ended up losing, he wouldn’t shed a tear over it. Judging from how heavily Byleth was breathing, it didn’t feel too far-fetched to think that he wasn’t the only one worried about cumming too quickly. Capturing Byleth’s mouth in a deep, thorough kiss, slipping his tongue between his lips, Dimitri kept one hand wrapped around his cock to hold it steady while the other slipped down to clamp down onto Byleth’s hips. He briefly thought about asking if he was ready but figured that would be met with an impatient look. Besides, he wasn’t sure he had the patience for that any longer. Pulling in a deep breath, doing his best to brace himself, Dimitri thrust forward, driving the head of his cock through the tight ring of muscles. 

Byleth let out a loud moan, his hips trembling. A bolt of sizzling, electric heat raced up his spine. A heavy, golden fog quickly overwhelmed his mind. Panting heavily, Dimitri slammed his hips forward, driving in the rest of his cock. Byleth’s hole clamped down hard onto his cock, sucking him in even further. Pleasure rippled through his body in an immense, dizzying wave. It was a miracle that he didn’t cum right then. Underneath him, Byleth shuddered. His hips arched up off the bed. His legs trembled violently. There came a squealing moan from deep in his chest. The next moment, something hot and wet splattered all over Dimitri’s stomach. A triumphant, delighted, hazy smiled tugged at the corners of his lips. Byleth’s blunt nails dragged down his back, leaving eight trails of bright red marks. He didn’t give Byleth any time to recover. Breaking the kiss, he brought his mouth down to the smooth curve of his throat, biting down on the sensitive stretch of skin over his pulse. Gasping sharply, his hips bucking in time to meet Dimitri’s thrusts, Byleth knotted one of his hands into his hair, clinging tightly as they moved in unison. 

“Does it feel good, my beloved?” Dimitri rasped, dragging his tongue over the bright red mark blooming across Byleth’s pale skin. 

‘Yes, yes-!” Byleth gasped, curling his legs loosely around Dimitri’s hips, “More-! Harder!”

Sucking hard on a different patch of skin, Dimitri was more than happy to give him exactly as he demanded – pounding hard into his soft, wet hole, clinging tightly to him as their moans and breaths intermingled, wanting nothing more than to make him cum over and over again. Sweat rolled in thick currents down his back and sides. Nipping and sucking everywhere he could reach, Dimitri greedily drank in all of Byleth’s mews and gasps, adoring the sensation of their bodies pressed so close together – almost as if they stayed like this for long enough, they might merge into one being, perfectly fused together. While that did sound incredible, he didn’t know how long he could go without being able to see and touch his beloved. Pushing his fingers through Byleth’s sweat soaked hair, Dimitri pressed soft kisses all over the side of his face. Close…he was so close-! It felt so good-! He’d been denied this heat, this pressure, this please for so long-! He didn’t know if he could hold on for much longer! 

“ By…” Dimitri gasped sharply, “Byleth! Close-! Close!”

“Me too-!” Byleth whimpered, tightening his hold on Dimitri. “Together…together with me-!”

“Yes...!” Dimitri breathed, pushing up to capture Byleth’s mouth once more. An immense blossom of warmth and adulation bloomed in the center of his chest. Love…love, love, he loved him so much! He never wanted to be separated from him again! The thought of returning to Faerghus was torturous! His beloved! His beautiful Byleth! He wanted to stay right here with him and never leave his arms again! 

“D-Dima-!” Byleth moaned wetly, “Please…”

Oh, he could never tell him no, especially when he asked so sweetly. Slamming forward to bury his length entirely inside of Byleth’s heat, a rush of intensely vibrant pleasure bursting out from the base of his belly, roaring through his nerves in a tidal wave that quickly overwhelmed him, Dimitri came as Byleth’s loud, choking cry filled his ears. Thick, heavy ropes of cum poured out of his cock, coating the interior of Byleth’s ass. Another splash of wet heat splattered all over his stomach and chest, creating a sloppy mess between them. Dimitri kept moving, jerkily thrusting into Byleth’s spasming hole, gasping and shuddering as the muscles squeezed him, milking out every last drop of his seed. Ecstasy howled through his veins, rushing up to his mind, leaving it blank but filled with complete and utter adoration for the man he was so glad to call his. 

“More-!” Byleth said in a ragged inhale, “More, Dima-!”

Straightening up, Dimitri pulled away to tear off the rest of his clothes, throwing them aside without a second glance. He couldn’t stand to spend another moment without Byleth’s skin pressed to his. Yanking Byleth’s shirt off, finally able to see him completely naked, Dimitri needed no time to recover. His cock was still a hard shaft of desperate heat. Clamping down hard onto his hips, he started to move again, keeping his thrusts short and shallow so that the majority of his cock remained buried deep inside of Byleth. Moaning loudly, rocking his hips in time with Dimitri’s movements, Byleth reached out to press his hands flushed against Dimitri’s stomach. Those bright, hazy eyes slid up to meet his. Byleth offered a small smile, one that was instantly lost to another frantic, hungry kiss. Moaning softy, Byleth pushed up into him, wrapping his slender arms around Dimitri’s broad back as he returned the kiss. Cupping the side of his face, Dimitri paused in his movements to pull back and press a kiss to the tip of Byleth’s nose. 

“It’s going to be hard to let you go after this.” Byleth sighed, raising his head slightly to rub their foreheads together. 

“I know…I feel the same.” Dimitri murmured, resting his weight on top of Byleth, wrapping him up in a firm embrace. 

“We need to find more time for one another.” Byleth mused, brushing his fingers through Dimitri’s sweaty hair, “I don’t know if I could take another stretch of months being separated from you.”

“I don’t think I can either.” Dimitri nuzzled the side of Byleth’s hair, pulling in a deep breath that was tinged with his sweet scent, “If only we could move the Monastery to Faerghus.”

“Ah.” Was all Byleth said in response. There was a moment of quiet before, “We couldn’t move the Monastery but…we could make a second one…right?”

“Eh?” 

“A second Monastery…” Byleth paused for a moment then continued, “Faerghus and the Church are working together so it isn’t out of the realm of thought that we could build a second base in Faerghus.”

Dimitri blinked, “You’re serious.”

Byleth shot him an annoyed look, “Of course I am. We’ve both worked too hard to have to suffer each other’s absence. If I put my foot down, the Church will do it.”

Dimitri stared at him for a moment then laughed. Pressing his forehead to Byleth’s, he said softly, “I have no doubt that you could make it happen.”

“Shall we do it, then?”

“Yes.” Dimitri nodded, placing a warm kiss on his cheek, “Whatever we must to close this distance between us. I’ve spent far too long separated from you.”

“I’ll bring it up to Seteth tomorrow. I don’t know how he’ll react but it doesn’t matter. I’ll have this done, even if I have to build it with my own two hands.”

Dimitri snorted, brushing the pad of his thumb over the curve of Byleth’s cheek, “You will have me there to help you. We’ll build this bridge together.”

“I know.” Byleth sweetly kissed him, his smooth, soft lips gliding over Dimitri’s, “But for now, talking with you still inside me is really difficult.”

“You want me to pull out?” Dimitri asked teasingly. 

Byleth’s legs clamped around his hips, holding him firmly in place. Glaring up at him without any real heat, he said, “Don’t you dare. Even if we have come to an agreement, that still means we’ll be separated for a while so hold me for the rest of the night. In the morning, I want to still be able to feel you inside me when we’re forced to part.”

Somehow managing to flush even hotter, wondering not for the first time how he could say something like that so earnestly, his heart skipping several beats, Dimitri slowly dipped down to firmly kiss Byleth’s sweet mouth. Rearing his hips back, he slammed back into Byleth, swallowing up the squeal he let out. Crushing him close to his chest, hungrily kissing him, Dimitri thrust repeatedly into that incredible heat. If that was what his beloved wanted, he was more than happy to provide. They would both end up regretting it in the morning as they had to drag their tired bodies to whatever meetings their advisers were cruel enough to set up but for now, that discomfort mattered nothing to him. He would leave an imprint of his cock on Byleth’s insides. He would cover him in his warmth, his touch until he wouldn’t be able to forget, even after weeks had passed. Building a base for the Church in Faerghus…easier said than done but if it would mean closing this distance between them, he would do everything he could to assure that this plan succeeded. 

“D-Dima…” Byleth cooed breathily, nipping at his ear. “More…”

“I’ll give you everything you want.” Dimitri murmured, pushing a lock of sweaty hair away from Byleth’s forehead so that he could place a kiss on it, “You think Seteth might give us one more night if we go overboard?”

Byleth snorted, his bright eyes dancing with amusement, “You would have to fuck me into a coma before he’d do something like that.”

Dimitri couldn’t hold back a laugh, “Yes, I suppose you’re right. I don’t think that’s something I want to do, though.”

“No, I don’t think I’d like that much either.” Byleth offered a small, playful smile, “I like being able to see your face when we do this.” He brushed the backs of his fingers along the curve of Dimitri’s burning hot cheek, “You belong to so many…their King, their leader, their friend but me…I’m the only one who can see you like this. This moment, this closeness is mine alone. That thought, knowing that this,” his slender hand slipped down to Dimitri’s chest, where it pressed flush over his stampeding heartbeat, “is mine makes the distance a little more bearable.”

There were still days that he doubted the existence of the Goddess but in that moment, hearing Byleth say those words, he knew with concrete certainty that she was real and that she had woven fate to bring them together. Blinking away the tears that had welled up in the corners of his eyes, nearly choking on the swell of brilliant emotion that had bloomed in his chest, Dimitri laughed softly, covering his burning face with his hand, “You always unravel me with such simple words. I consider myself articulate but when it comes to you, all that refined speech vanishes. There’s no pretty lyrics, no profound poems, no explicit declarations. Only a simple, startling, blunt truth.”

“Which is?” Byleth asked softly, gently tugging Dimitri’s hand away from his face. His warm, beautiful smile filled up his entire being. His warmth and scent surrounded him. 

“I love you.” Dimitri breathed, cupping the sides of Byleth’s head. Grinning so widely, it felt as though his face might crack, he leaned down to kiss him, his eyes fluttering closed when those sweet, soft lips pressed to his, “I love you, I love you, I love you so much, my beloved.” 

“I don’t need any fancy poems or profound declarations.” Byleth murmured against his lips, pushing his fingers through Dimitri’s sweaty hair, “That kind of thing doesn’t suit you, anyways. You being honest and open is all I could ever ask for. So say it again, say it a million times, say it until I could never forget how those words sound.”

“I love you, Byleth.” Dimitri said again, curling his arms around Byleth’s smaller frame, “I will always love you. No amount of time or distance will ever change that.”

“I love you too.” Byleth squeezed him even closer, “My Dima, I love you so much.”

Resting his weight on top of Byleth, dropping his head into the curve of his neck, blinking back tears as fast as they came on, Dimitri pulled in a long, shaky breath. He was so happy, he might like he might burst. His Byleth, his beautiful, incredible Byleth – they had both endured so much to reach this point but now, nothing would take him from his arms again. He would do everything in his power to ensure that they were never separated; that until the day they breathed their last, they would remain in each other’s arms.


End file.
